Not One Of Us
by Revolution
Summary: Mutant X has to figure out what Eckhart Wants with a non Mutant. Emma/Brennan. My first Mutant X fic *Finished*
1. Not One Of Us

Not One Of Us Disclaimer: I Don't own Mutant X This is my first Mutant X Fanfic, so constructive critiscm is welcomed  
  
Lennon Montgomery heard them coming from a mile away. She had felt their eyes on her the whole time she had been in the Club. She spun around on the heel of her boot and glared at the group of people.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And what the fuck do you want?" she hissed.  
  
"Now, Miss. Montgomery, that's some language for a girl you're age" said A man with white hair as he stepped through the crowd.  
  
"Sorry Dad," said Lennon sarcastically.  
  
"Now, now" said the man "I've come to offer you quite a job offer"  
  
"Sorry, I'm currently employed somewhere but I'll be sure to remember your most gracious offer"  
  
"Now, I see we have a miscommunication here, You assumed that you had a choice"  
  
Mason Eckhart waved his hand and GSA Agents swarmed the young girl. Soon after,Brennan Mulwray wandered in, Shalimar Fox following closely behind.  
  
"Did someone have a party and not invite us?" he asked.  
  
"Our invitations must have gotten lost in the mail" replied Shalimar, her eyes glowing yellow.  
  
The two began to pull the agents off the defenseless teen. When the fight was finally over, Brennan picked up the girl and they headed towards the Double Helix.  
  
"Adam, we're bringing in a young girl" said Shalimar into her comring "She's been badly beaten by the GSA"  
  
"New Mutant?" asked Adam.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Lennon sensed them all around her. She wasn't afraid though, the feelings she was getting from them were not of the threatening kind. She stretched and opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey," said a voice "how ya feelin?"  
  
"Like I got run over by a Mac Truck" replied Lennon "And yourself?"  
  
Shalimar laughed, the girl had spunk.  
  
"I've been better, I'm Shalimar Fox"  
  
"Lennon Montgomery"  
  
"Don't try to sit up yet, Adam's coming"  
  
"I just don't understand it" exclaimed Brennan "So she's not a New Mutant? Why was Eckhart after her then?"  
  
"I don't know Brennan" replied Adam.  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"I don't see why not"  
  
Lennon eased herself off the hospital type bed and looked around the room she was in. She shivered and used her telekinetic powers to float her jacket to her.  
  
"I thought you said she wasn't one of us" said Brennan standing with Adam outside of the medical room.  
  
"She's not"  
  
They looked at each other and walked into the room.  
  
"Hello" said Lennon.  
  
"Hello" replied Brennan "I'm Brennan Mulwray and this is Adam"  
  
"Ah Adam, no last name, how very superheroe-esque" exclaimed Lennon "I'm Lennon Montgomery"  
  
"Well, Lennon, can you tell me why Mason Eckhart was after you?" asked Adam.  
  
"Whose Mason Eckhart?"  
  
  
  
So? What do ya think so far? Revolution 


	2. Chock Full a freaky

Same Disclaimer as Before.  
  
"Mason Eckhart is the president of a company called Genomex" said Adam as he prepared a shot of Pain medicine for Lennon.  
  
"God I Hate Needles" whispered Lennon.  
  
"Here, take my hand" said Brennan "Don't look at it"  
  
Brennan looked at the young girl. She was a cute kid, she couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen. Her hair was long and black with bright blue highlights; her eyes were bright green and she had a peaches and cream complexion marred by bruises. She was dressed in a long denim skirt and purple shirt with some random anime character on it.  
  
"So whats the deal with this girl?" asked Jesse Kilmartin as he sat down next to Emma Delauro .  
  
"Im not exactly sure" replied Emma "I tried to see but there is a power in that girl that is keeping me out"  
  
Emma ran her hands through her short brown hair and tried again to reach the girl.She smiled when she finally succeded. Lennon's mind was a nice change from the tortured minds of her fellow mutants. It was bright and glittery, but Emma found herself inexplicably drawn towards a dark spot.  
  
"Emma, get out of my mind" said Lennon drawing her hand to her head "Your giving me a migraine"  
  
Brennan looked up and smiled. That was so like Emma, doing her best to calm or soothe a hurt or sad person.  
  
"Sorry" said Emma as she walked into the room "How'd you know I was in there?"  
  
"Shit!" said Lennon "I left all my stuff in that damn alley."  
  
"I'll take her" said Brennan "Come on kiddo"  
  
"Kiddo?" asked Lennon giving him a look, as she pulled her boots on.  
  
He ruffled her hair and they walked together to the Double Helix.  
  
"So, What kind are you?" asked Lennon as she spun around in the rotating co- pilot's chair.  
  
"What?" asked Brennan confused.  
  
"Mutant, dumbass"  
  
"Your quite a smartass"  
  
"Part of my charm"  
  
"I'm what they call an elemental" replied Brennan "I can channel electricity "  
  
"And your girl?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Emma, she's your girlfriend right?"  
  
"No" replied Brennan confused.  
  
Lennon swallowed hard, must be her head injury somehow interfered with her empathic abilities. Because wow, the feelings she got from those two were not the hey, your just my friend.  
  
"Sorry, must be my head injury"  
  
"Tell me about yourself?" asked Brennan still confused on how this girl knew about his ever growing feelings for Emma.  
  
"Well, I was born in New York City to a writer and a broadway actress. When I started to develop powers my mom and dad freaked out. I was sent to live with my aunt, but when I got here there was no house at her address and no record of her ever existing"  
  
"what kind of powers ?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just chock full of freakiness. Telekinesis, empathy, precognitive and minor telepathy"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Tell me about it"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, one major theory is that a bad accident I had when I was fifteen opened up my brain. I was in a coma for a year"  
  
They soon reached the alley where the fight had taken place. Brennan grabbed Lennon's large Yellow suitcase and the smaller bag next to it.  
  
"This everything?"  
  
"Yep" replied Lennon grabbing the bag and opening it up "Thank god its still here"  
  
"What?"  
  
She pulled a bag of suckers and smiled triumphantly "Want one?"  
  
Revolution  
  
Next Chapter. Lennon teaches Brennan to dance and reads Emma's tarot cards. In case anyone was wondering, there is not gonna be any type of romantic relationship between Lennon and Brennan. 


	3. Uber Smooth

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X.

THE NEXT DAY….

"Come on Bren" whined Lennon "Teach me to fight"

"No," 

"I can… hmm" replied Lennon as she scanned his mind for something he couldn't do "Teach you to dance"

"Stop doing that" said Brennan "My mind is off limits"

"Sure thing dad. Just can't believe you can't dance. Certainately ruins your uber smooth image"

"I can't believe you just said Uber" laughed Brennan.

"Emma likes to dance," said Lennon smiling evilly.

"What?"

"Nothing" she replied whistling as she walked away.

Brennan thought about Emma. Her bright blue eyes, her kind smile, her strength and her compassion. She was his best friend, had been since they had come to Mutant X at the same time. He smiled and ran after Lennon.

Emma ran the halls of Sanctuary searching for Brennan; they had found something that may concern Lennon. She soon heard soft music playing in one of the back training rooms. That's where she found them. Lennon gently helping Brennan learn a simple waltz. Emma lifted her hand to her mouth and giggled softly when Brennan stumbled.

"Hey Em" said Lennon giggling, "What's up?"

"Brennan, Adam wants to talk to you," replied Emma winking at Lennon.

"Okay" 

Emma sat down on a mat they used to train. Lennon plopped down next to her.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure" replied Emma.

"You Like Brennan, don't you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you"

"Yeah, a little"

Lennon looked at her knowingly.

"Okay, a lot"

Brennan walked into the lab smiling. He had so much fun with Lennon, It was odd, he had only known her for a day but he felt fiercely protective of the young girl. That's why it unnerved him to see Adam frowning as he looked at the Genomex files they had downloaded.

"What's up?" he asked cautiously.

"Eckhart has sent his top agents out, their looking for what he calls "The One". One with Natural powers so strong, that no new Mutant would be able to defeat this person"

"Lennon? That's impossible. The GSA agents nearly killed her"

"You know as well as I, Bren, that a young person has yet to develop their powers. So that wouldn't exclude her from attack"

"So, Eckhart wants her. So he can train her to kill us?"

"I don't know. You, Shalimar, Emma and Jess are going to go to the Club where the GSA agents usually are and see if you can find something out"

Lennon laid back on Brennan's bed. He had graciously sacrificed his room for her. God, these painkillers really knock you out, she thought as she slipped into a deep sleep. 

Blood, deep maroon, spread across the front of Brennan's white shirt. He staggered and dropped to the floor of the club. Emma sobbed over him, her delicate face marred by bruises.

Brennan was the first to hear Lennon scream. He ran up the stairs to find her lying on the bed sobbing.

"Lennon, sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked hugging her.

"I dreamed you died," she whispered.

"Oh Len, It was only a dream"

"No, you don't understand." She gasped, "My dreams are Prophetic"

"I'll be fine," he said tilting her face to him "I promise"

She hugged him.

"I hope so" she whispered. "I hope so"

Aww, I like my Lennon.

Revolution


	4. Club CHaos

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X  
  
Lennon gently tapped into Emma's mind. She couldn't follow them on the Double Helix, but she needed to know where they were headed.  
  
"Club Chaos" she whispered "How fitting"  
  
She quickly changed out of her pajamas and into a outfit more suitable for a club. A pair of black jeans and a Superman tanktop, She took her hair out of the ponytail and allowed it to fall around her face. She grabbed her jacket and headed out to the garage. She smiled when she saw a Motorcycle leaning against the wall, Bet this is Brennan's she thought as she hopped on.  
  
"You see anyone?" asked Shalimar as she watched Brennan and Emma spin around the dance floor.  
  
"Nah" replied Jesse "No One"  
  
"When did Bren learn to dance?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Emma smiled up at Brennan. She was totally loopy for him. Lennon had hit the proverbial nail on the head. His dark eyes twinkled in the smoky light of the club, she wondered what he was thinking.  
  
Lennon slowly walked into the club. She could see Shalimar and Jesse leaning against the bar, and Brennan and Emma dancing. They didn't see her though. She walked to a table in the corner and sat down. She telepathically ordered a coke and smiled when the waitress brought it to her. Her telepathy was the one power that was in a constant state of evolution.  
  
"Shal?" asked Jesse, when he saw the young feral tense up. "Ya sense something?"  
  
"I think so"  
  
Jesse looked around the club and that's when he saw them. He walked up and nudged Emma. The Psionic focused on a tall, red headed girl. Inside she saw a horrible sight. The Mutant X team lay on the ground, obviously all dead. Their bodies brutalized in the most horrible ways. Emma sank into Brennan's arms, her heart and mind poisoned with the anguish of the false scene.  
  
"Emma!" he yelled.  
  
"Hello, Mr, Mulwray" said The woman "Mr. Kilmartin."  
  
Shalimar came up and rammed her fist hard into the back of the woman's head.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice" said the woman using powers of telekinesis to slam Shalimar against a wall. "Now, I have been sent to retrieve a girl. We have reason to believe that you guys know where she is"  
  
"We don't know who your talking about" said brennan as he stroked Emma's hair.  
  
"Oh I think you do" replied the woman, gesturing with her hand.  
  
Brennan gently laid Emma on the ground and used his powers to create a ball of energy. He shot it at the woman and watched in satisfaction as she slumped on the ground. Lennon gathered her strength and knocked the woman back down when she struggled to get back up.  
  
"Shoot them" the woman whispered holding her side.  
  
More agents stepped forward, large guns aimed at the Mutant X team. Brennan wondered if Lennon's dream was finally coming true. He soon felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up, shocked to see Lennon standing next to him.  
  
"Wait" She yelled "I'm the girl your looking for"  
  
"Lennon, No!" yelled Brennan "She's lying"  
  
"Are you?" asked another agent "Are you lying?"  
  
Lennon sighed. They all watched as he was lifted into the air, he was spun around in dizzying circles and dropped on the floor.  
  
"Now, take me to Eckhart" she said "And Leave them alone"..  
  
So? -Rev 


	5. Boredom at the hands of a supervillian

Lennon paced the small cell she had been put in. God! She thought to herself, who knew being held prisoner by a super villain would be sooooo boring. She pulled her bracelets off of her wrists and watched in amusement as they floated around her.

"What is that?" asked Mason Eckhart pointing at the rings of colors that floated around the girl on the screen.

"I think they are her bracelets" said Isabelle Miller, Eckhart's top agent.

"And you say she voluntarily surrendered?"

"Yes, I believe she feared for the life of the Mutant X team"

"Emma?" asked Brennan "Are you all right?"

"Yeah" replied Emma "Just a slight headache."

"Good"

Brennan thought of Lennon, how was he going to tell Emma?

"Don't worry Bren" Emma said touching his cheek. "She told me"

"You talked to her?"

"Yes"

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She said they tried to put a governor on her but it didn't work"

"Cause she's not a new Mutant"

"Yep. Your worried about her?"

"Yeah, Em, I am. I don't know why I feel so connected to her"

"Bring her too me" said Eckhart smiling at the screen.

Lennon snapped her gum loudly as two large goons brought her to Eckhart.

"Well, we meet again" she said sneering "What do you want with me?"

"Such an attitude. You're a very powerful young woman"

"wow, thanks captain obvious, Is that all?"

"I'll ignore that comment. As I was saying, you are a very powerful young woman. Telekinesis, telepathy, precognition, empathy. With the right training you could become a real asset to Genomex"

"Here's something Else Adam" yelled Shalimar. "it Mentions 'the One' in this book, says 'The one will be born during a time of upheaval. Her powers will not be known until later in her life. She will have the power to save the world or to destroy it.' And it has a list of all the powers she'll have and develop"

"Your relying on Prophecy?" asked Brennan in disbelief.

"Prophecy often is the most reliable source when it comes to things of this sort" replied Adam.

"Great, their reading books about witches and warlocks while Lennon's in trouble" whispered Brennan.

He felt Emma's cool hand slip into his and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Adam knows what he's doing" she whispered leaning her head on his shoulder.

Brennan leaned his head on the top of hers and sighed.

"I know Emmy" he whispered "But its just that…"

"Your worried" she finished. "Me too Bren, Me too"…

Yeah?

-Rev


	6. Double Time

Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X.
    
    "Come on Brennan" said Adam.
    
    "I don't know why your having me do this" exclaimed Brennan.
    
    "Because, you are the closest to Lennon" replied Adam.
    
    "Adam" exclaimed Emma "Shalimar needs to talk to you"
    
    "Okay, Please try again Bren" sighed Adam.
    
    "I'll try"
    
    "Try what?" asked Emma hopping up on the desk next to Brennan.
    
    Dressed in Rainbow Brite pajama pants and a light blue tanktop, Emma reminded Brennan of the models in those trendy catalogs she and Shalimar shopped in.
    
    "Contact with Lennon" replied Brennan moving his brain into safer territory than how adorable Emma looked.
    
    "Its possible. Here give me your hand"
    
    Emma's heart started beating double time when she felt Brennan's hand in hers.
    
    "Okay, close your eyes, and reach out to Lennon"….
    
    Okay, I realize that it's mega short, but I'm tired and writers blocked.
    
    -Rev


	7. The One

 Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Lennon and "The One" prophecy, which will be explained.

"It isn't easy" said Eckhart as he sauntered around Lennon "Having all these powers"

"You'd be surprised"  whispered Lennon as she struggled against the restraints of the hospital bed.

_Lennon?_

Lennon looked around the small room. She recognized the voice. It was Brennan.

_Bren?_

_Hi sweetie!_

_How? Your not Psionic._

_Em helped me some. Are you all right?_

_I'm scared Bren. Eckhart has me strapped to a table in a lab. He's got several of his men in here, like I could Overtake them. Their really scared of me. Why?What I'am I?_

_Its not what you are that their afraid of. Its who you are._

Lennon swallowed hard and dared to ask the question.

_Who Am I?_

_You are 'The One'. You were sent here to end the power struggle between good and evil. Which side you are in is up to you. Your powers will continue to evolve and gain new ones until you grow old._

_No Pressure, Huh?_

"Your gonna feel a slight pressure" said Dr. Harrison as he slid a needle into her arm.

_I hate needles._

"I lost her" whispered Brennan. "The last thought I got was I hate needles"

Emma sighed and kissed Brennan's hand. He held her hand closed to his cheek and smiled.

"Thanks for being there for me Em" he whispered "I don't know why this girl is so important to me"

Emma slid off the table.

"Maybe, Its because she is supposed to be. She's special Brennan"

"We have to help her Em. We just have too"

Emma hated seeing him like this. Brennan was usually so good at staying grounded, it was usually Her or Shalimar that gave into their emotions. She leaned over and kissed him gently, Then ran out of the room. Brennan ran his finger lightly over his lips and smiled….

Yeah?

-Rev


	8. Shhh!

Lennon paced the confines of her cell. I am so god damn powerful, she thought to herself, why can't I just get myself the hell out of here?

"Brennan, where are you?"

"Hey Em, can we talk?" asked Brennan.

Emma shut her book.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Maybe, about why you kissed me?"

"How about we not talk about that"

Brennan laughed.

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

He came over and sat down next to her.

"No" she whispered "I don't at all."

"Good" he said smiling "cause I don't"

He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her smiling mouth.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" he said grinning.

"Indeed"

She ran her hand through his hair and kissed him.

" I have to get out of here" whispered Lennon as another migraine rocked her head.

She walked over to the door; and placed her hand on the door. She could sense the presence of two guards on the other side. I could take them, she thought, whoo, I could. She wrapped her hands around the handle and gave it a hard twist.

"Hey" said one of the guards.

"Shhh!" whispered Lennon.

"Eh, uh, oh" whispered the guard when he realized he couldn't talk.

"You should really get that checked out" she said smiling.

_Brennan?_

Brennan smiled.

_Lennon?_

_I need you._

_What do you mean?_

_I'm out. I broke out of my cell, but I'm lost._

_Lost?_

_I don't know how to get out._

_All right. I'll get the Double Helix, try to get out. I'll pick you up._

_Okay._

"She's out" said Brennan.

"Out?" asked Emma.

"She escaped her cell and is now wandering Genomex" replied Brennan as he walked out of the room.

Lennon leaned against a wall as another migrained ripped through her head. She touched the thing Eckhart put on her head, what the hell are you? She wondered. That's when she saw it, the front entrance.

"Excellent!" she exclaimed.

"Now, Miss Montgomery!" said Eckhart "Are you trying to escape?"

"Wow, overlord of the apparent"

Eckahrt smiled and waved his hand. Swarms of Gsa agents sourounded Lennon.

"Now see boys" she said "This time, you lose. POOF!"

She watched in satisfaction as the agents fell backwards.

"Now Eckhart" she said sneering "I'd like to say this has been fun, but I don't like to lie"

"Get up you Idiots!" 

Lennon held up one finger and shook it back in forth like a mother chiding a smile child.

"Uh uh" she said smiling.

Then she ran out into the blinding sunlight.

"There she is" said Jesse.

Brennan landed the double helix and released the door. Lennon ran up and straight into Brennan's arm.

"What is that thing?" asked Jesse.

"I don't know, but it hurts" replied Lennon "God, I'm so tired."

"Well, you just escaped from the most secure place in the world"

"So tired" said Lennon as she leand on Brennan's shoulder.

"Go to sleep" exclaimed Brennan.

Lennon smiled and closed her eyes. She was safe…..

Yeah! I updated!

~Rev


	9. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X.  
  
"Its called an Enhancer" said Adam "Its supposed to speed along the natural procession of her powers"  
  
"Please Adam" said Lennon "Get it off me. It hurts"  
  
"I'm sorry" replied Adam "I cant figure out how"  
  
"I can" said Brennan as he prepared a bolt of electricity.  
  
"Be careful Brennan"  
  
"I will"  
  
Lennon looked at him, bit her lip and nodded. He placed his hand on the helmet and shocked it. It responded by shorting out, Brennan used a crowbar to pry it off.  
  
"So, do you feel any different?" asked Adam "Powers wise?"  
  
"Yes, its weird. As I go along, I realize them more often. I can control people's mind, bend reality to my will. Its kind of fun"  
  
"Well, don't let it go to your head" said Brennan.  
  
"Why? Afraid that I could kick your butt?"  
  
"Ooh, Bren" said Emma coming to wrap her arm around his waist "Those sound like fightin words"  
  
"He wouldn't hurt me" said Lennon "He loves me"  
  
"Yeah, I love the little Scamp" said Brennan hugging her.  
  
The Next Day.  
  
"So? What's going on between you and Emma?" asked Lennon "Did you tell her how you feel?"  
  
Brennan took a sip of his Coke and shook his head yes.  
  
"Goody!" replied Lennon. "What happened?"  
  
"She kissed me"  
  
Lennon hugged him.  
  
"Yeah! And on that note. Jesse! More Pizza! We demand more Pizza!"  
  
"Coming!" replied Shalimar laughing.  
  
"What I'm I, your maid?" asked Jesse following her with the second pizza box.  
  
"Wheres Emma?" asked Lennon.  
  
"She in the lab with Adam looking at the enhancer" said Brennan.  
  
"Emma! Adam!" yelled Lennon "Come here!"  
  
Emma smiled when she saw the scene. Lennon dressed in a pair of wide legs jeans and a red shirt that said "If Emily had her way, every day would be gray". She looked happy, And healthy. Brennan smiled at Emma, and pointed to a seat next to him. He held her hand as they listened to Lennon.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you all how grateful I am for everything you've done for me" said Lennon.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" asked Shalimar.  
  
"Adam is putting me in the underground" replied Lennon "To Los Angeles"  
  
"She's going to be safe" said Adam "and then when she becomes more acclimated with her powers, she has agreed to rejoin us as a member of Mutant X"  
  
"Hey!" said Brennan "You never told me that part!"  
  
"You didn't ask" replied Lennon smiling.  
  
"When are you leaving?" asked Emma.  
  
"Tonight, and that's why I called you all here" said Lennon hopping off her chair and running to her room. "I have something for each of you"  
  
"Ooh presents" said Shalimar.  
  
"Okay Shal" exclaimed Lennon handing her a large thin present "You first"  
  
Shalimar ripped open the paper and burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
"What is it?" asked Jesse.  
  
"It's a poster from the movie Faster, Pussycat, Kill! Kill!" said Shalimar laughing.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"Of course" replied Shalimar hugging Lennon.  
  
Jesse received a small statue of the Comic book character Thing.  
  
"Cause he can turn himself into Rock" explained Lennon.  
  
Emma got a copy of Emily Dickinson poetry.  
  
"I remember you saying how much you loved it" said Lennon "And Brennan this is for you"  
  
She handed him a copy of stories by Edgar Allan Poe.  
  
"Look inside" she exclaimed.  
  
"To brennan" he read "Brother of my heart. Love Len"  
  
She smiled and bounced out of the room to get her things. In a way, she was immensely grateful to her parents for sending her away.  
  
"I learned so much" she said "And met so many great people"  
  
"Am I one of them?" asked Brennan as he walked into the room he had given up for her.  
  
"Of course" replied Lennon "Thanks for everything Brennan"  
  
"It was my pleasure kiddo" he said grabbing her bag and ruffling her hair.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me kiddo?"  
  
"Tons" replied Brennan.  
  
"Goodbye!" said Lennon as she got into Adam's car.  
  
"Goodbye!" yelled the others.  
  
"And Brennan, don't worry so much. I'll see ya again!"  
  
THE END!!!!! Did ya like it? Do you think I should write about when she comes back? ~Rev 


End file.
